Kaito, Is That You?
by freak.lolly
Summary: im baack! woah.udah berapa tahun?/Luka mengernyit saat baru saja Kaito melewatinya. Ada yang berbeda dari Kaito, ia tahu. "Tapi... apa?"/Mungkin Meiko bisa membantunya./oneshot!/KaiLuka/freakdotlolly2014


**Kaito, Is That You?**—a Vocaloid fanfiction

by /2013-2014

Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha Corp.

Warning!: KaiLuka, bahasa gaul, oneshot, gajelas, senpaiXkouhai.

.

.

Luka mengernyit saat baru saja Kaito melewatinya. Ia menghentikan langkahnya, menatap ke belakang. Kaito sedang berjalan berdua dengan temannya yang berambut merah muda seperti rambutnya.

Hei, tapi bukan itu yang membuat Luka, gadis kelas 2 SMP itu mengernyit.

"Itu serius Kaito?" gumam Luka tidak percaya.

"Yo! Luka, dua minggu ke mana aja lo?" tanya seseorang yang tiba-tiba menepuk pundaknya.

Luka menoleh. Ia melangkah lagi. "Gue meditasi," jawabnya tidak acuh dengan si penanya.

"Ooh, udah ganti nama ya?" si penanya tersenyum. "Sekarang namanya jadi Meditasi?"

Luka menarik sudut bibir kanannya ke bawah. Alisnya menukik ke bawah dengan sukses.

"Lukaaa! Nggak usah dingin-dingin banget dong ke guee..! Lo nggak tau sih, bagaimana rasanya disiksa rasa rindu yang meluap-luap yang gue rasakan dua minggu ini," Meiko dengan gayanya yang _lebay_, merangkul bahu Luka.

"Nggak percaya," sahut Luka dingin.

"Sama, gue juga nggak!" Meiko nyengir jahil.

Luka mencubit pipi Meiko tanpa ampun.

"Aduuh!" ringis Meiko, "Oh iya Luka-_taan_..., lo udah ketemu Kaito?"

Luka menggeleng dengan ragu-ragu.

Meiko memasang tampang bingung, "Gue kira lo berdua papasan tadi? Gue aja tadi ketemu sama dia disana!" Meiko menunjuk ke arah dia datang tadi.

Luka menganga, "Jadi itu betul Kaito?" desisnya tidak percaya.

Meiko kembali bingung, "Memang apanya yang beda dari dia?" ia berusaha mengingat-ingat sosok Kaito dulu dengan yang baru saja ia lihat.

Luka menatap Meiko sangsi. Ia mencengkeram bahu Meiko kuat, "Meiko, apa selama ini... gue menyusut?" tanyanya gusar, matanya melotot menyeramkan.

Meiko bergidik. Baru kali ini ia meihat Luka mirip banget sama Yuno Gasai.

"Meiko, jawab gue!" desak Luka tidak sabar.

"E—eeh..." Meiko tergagap, "..nyusut? Nggak mungkin! Badan lo normal-normal aja, kok. Cuma agak kurusan. Kenapa sih?"

Luka menatap pergelangan tangannya, "Apa kurusan bikin gue tambah pendek...?"

Meiko menganga hebat, "Lo apa-apaan sih? Mana mungkin! Kenapa sih lo?"

Luka kembali menatap Meiko dengan tatapan sangsi, "Tadi waktu gue papasan sama Kaito..."

Meiko menunggu lanjutan kalimat Luka yang sepertinya sengaja digantung.

Tapi sepertinya Luka memang tidak sengaja menggantung kalimatnya.

Meiko cepat-cepat menengok ke arah tatapan Luka tertuju kini.

Kaito dan temannya sedang berjalan ke arah mereka.

Saat Kaito tepat di samping Luka, gadis 14 tahun itu menangkap lengan Kaito dengan kasar. Temannya yang berambut merah muda menatap Kaito.

"Duluan aja, nanti gue nyusul." kata Kaito bijak dengan agak keberatan. Temannya menurut.

"Apaan sih?" tanya Kaito kepada Luka begitu temannya menjauh.

Luka mengamati Kaito dari ujung rambutnya hingga ujung sepatunya dengan tatapan tajam bercampur tatapan _horror_.

"Lukaa? Lo kenapa sih? Ngeliat gue kayak ngeliat penjahat aja,"

Luka menatap Kaito lekat-lekat, "Lo beneran Kaito, kan?"

"Nggak, gue Gakupo," Kaito asal menjawab.

Luka mengernyitkan dahinya, "Ooh... pantesan..." Luka melonggarkan genggaman tangannya.

Kaito memasang tampang bingung. Kemudian ia menatap Meiko yang sedang menatap Luka dengan tampang tolol.

"Meiko, temen lo ini kenapa, sih?" Kaito menunjuk Luka dengan tangannya yang masih bebas.

"Gue juga nggak tau, Kai. Bawa ke UKS yok!" ajak Meiko, khawatir temannya itu mulai gila.

"Emang dia sakit?" tanya Kaito lagi.

"Kayaknya sih. Dia kan dua minggu ini nggak masuk gara-gara sakit." jelas Meiko. "Bukannya lo tahu, ya? Gue kan udah pernah kasih tahu,"

Kaito mengendikkan bahunya tidak peduli. "Luka, lo sakit?" tanya Kaito kepada Luka.

Luka kembali menatap Kaito, "Ini Kaito, kan?" ia kembali menggenggam lengan Kaito dengan kuat. Mata Luka kembali menatap Kaito dengan tatapan tajam dan _horror_.

Kaito mengangguk, "Iya. Lo kenapa sih?"

"Kaito yang... yang... yang kelas 7-C itu kan?" tanya Luka lagi.

"Iya! Nggak ada lagi yang namanya Kaito di sekolah ini! Lo kenapa, sih? Sakit?" Kaito mengernyit. Mengangkat tangannya untuk memerika suhu di dahi Luka. Tapi belum sempat tangannya mengenai dahi Luka, Luka sudah menghambur Meiko, "Meeeeeii! Kaito jahaaat!" jeritnya.

"Haaah?" kata Kaito dan Meiko bersamaan.

"Jahat kenapa?" tanya Meiko.

Luka tidak menjawab. Ia hanya memasang tampang seperti mau mengisak.

"Mungkin gara-gara gue gak nyapa dia waktu pertama papasan tadi," tebak Kaito.

"Nggak, Kai. Biasanya juga lo nggak nyapa dia kan?" bantah Meiko.

Kaito mengangguk menyetujui, "Iya juga, sih..."

"Jadi kenapa?" tanya Meiko, menatap Luka. Luka melepaskan pelukannya. Menatap Kaito galak.

"Kaito jelek! Makan apaan aja lo selama gue nggak masuk sekolah?! Nggak masuk akal banget, cuma dua minggu nggak ketemu, tiba-tiba badan lo udah lebih tinggi dari gue?! Hah! Dasar jeleeek!" seru Luka.

Kaito melongo tolol.

Meiko melongo tolol.

Kaito dan Meiko melongo tolol.

"Jadi cuma gara-gara itu tingkah lo aneh?" gerutu Meiko. "Udah, ah! Gue mau ke kelas dulu. Males lama-lama sama orang gila!" Ia melangkah pergi sambil bersungut-sungut nggak jelas.

Luka meringis karena Meiko mengatainya orang gila, "Iya juga sih. Cuma kan gue gak rela tinggi gue dilewatin sama tinggi seorang _kouhai_..." kata Luka, nggak sadar kalau banyak _kouhai _yang tingginya melewati tinggi dia. Luka manyun.

"Em..."

Luka tersentak, "Eh, Kaito! Kalo lo mau balik, balik aja. Gue juga mau balik kok—"

"Emangnya lo nggak suka gue tinggi ya?" tanya Kaito.

"Hah?" Luka ber-_hah?_ dengan tampang tolol.

Kaito mengulangi pertanyaannya dengan sabar. Dia maklum, kupingnya Luka emang suka nggak _connect_.

"Gimana yah..." sahut Luka saat koneksi otaknya sudah kembali tersambung, "bukannya nggak suka, tapi nggak rela..."

Kaito tersenyum, "Berarti lo suka?" tembaknya.

Luka mengernyit, "Apa sih maksudnya?" tanyanya bego.

"Maksud gue ninggiin badan mati-matian selama dua minggu kan, supaya lo suka sama gue. Lo suka cowok yang lebih tinggi dari lo kan?" jelas Kaito pelan.

Luka hanya melongo dengan wajah yang sedikit demi sedikit menjadi merah jambu.

"Luuka?" Kaito mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Luka.

"Em... jadi... maaksudnya... lo naksir gue, gitu?" tanya Luka pelan. Jantungnya deg-deg-an, rasanya udah mau pingsan aja. Ya iyalah. Satu dunia juga tahu kalau Megurine Luka suka sama adik kelasnya yang bernama Shion Kaito.

Kaito mengusap tengkuknya, "Yaa gitu..."

Luka membalikkan badannya, memunggungi Kaito. "Tapi kalo _kouhai_, mau setinggi apapun tetep aja _kouhai_!" dengusnya galak.

"Ta-tapi kan tahun lahir gue sama kayak elo!" bantah Kaito masih berusaha.

"Hah? Masa?" Luka menatap Kaito tidak percaya.

"Iya. Gue kan telat setahun gara-gara ortu sama kakak gue bolot banget," kata Kaito.

Luka _sweatdrop_, "Bukannya nggak ada hubungannya, ya?"

Kaito tersadar, "Bener juga sih. Ah biarinlah, yang penting hati kita terhubung~!" Kaito nyengir _inosen_ setelah menyelesaikan gombalan nggak mutunya itu.

"Apaan sih! Dasar jelek!" Luka berjalan meninggalkan Kaito dengan wajah merah.

Kaito menatap kepergian Luka dengan senyuman. "Dasar cewek _tsundere_," gumamnya, meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri tadi, bergegas menyusul temannya tadi.

.

.

.t-a-m-a-t.

.

**!curhatan author**: ini cerita udah dari tahun lalu dibuatnya, tapi baru bisa ngetik dan ngepublish tahun ini. kacau emang gue. sebenernya fic ini dibuat karena gue kesel sama adik kelas gue yang waktu mos tingginya setelinga gue, begitu semester dua, tinggi gue yang setelinga dia.

gitu deh. gajelas banget kan gue? yaudah abaikan. review aja deh buruan~~


End file.
